1
by thesavorofpan
Summary: This fanfic express one of the three feeling I feel during Valetines day. It's base off of the Christmas eve date with Naoto.


.1 Millimeter

She let out a nervous sigh as she desperately tried to calm herself down. She knew that she had everything she needed in her school bag, but still there was still a chance for her to mess things up. She shook her head and her blue locks danced around her head. She finally reached the door and her dark eyes watched her hand ring the door bell.

The door opened in a few second, but it felt like eternity to her. The silver hair hero greeted the door. She blushed at his handsome features and his cool attitude. How could he not be nervous right now?

"Come on in." He said and he flashed that smile that drew her in when she first met him about five months ago. She didn't move an inch, but just stayed there staring at his smile.

"If you stand out there all night you'll catch a cold." He said chuckling a bit.

"R-right." She said finally stepping in. He shut the door behind her and it made her jump a bit.

"A bit uneasy tonight, Naoto-kun?" He joked.

"Not a bit Shouji-kun."

"You shouldn't be it's not the first time you been here." Shouji remarked and Naoto face turned a beat red at the mention of the last time she was here.

"Come on nothing going to get done, by just standing around." Shouji said heading for the stairs.

"And just exactly do you want to get 'done'?" Naoto asked with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever you want." Shouji answered with a victorious grin on his face as he climbed his stairs.

Naoto sighed and soon followed him up the stairs. She walked into his room to see a delicious cake set up for him. Shouji was already sitting down as she walked into the room.

"Cake?" Naoto asked as she took her seat.

"Yes, it's what your suppose to have on a Christmas Eve date." Shouji answered as he cut a piece of the cake and slipped the slice cake on a small plate and handed it over to her.

They ate their slices of cake in silence as Naoto was too nervous to come up with anything to say. Shouji was much of a talker to begin with so there was no chance of a conversation coming up.

"That was very good…" Naoto said putting her empty plate on the small table

"Thank you, I made it for you." Shouji said putting down his empty plate.

"I didn't know you could cook." Naoto said a smile forming on her face.

"Well don't go telling everybody."

"Why not?"

"Because then I would have to cook for the rest of the group."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because I'm lazy."

"You bum."

"You cutie."

"Hey, don't turn this toward me."

"But it's so true."

"You've gone insane Shouji."

"I doubt it."

"Don't make me elaborate…" She threatened and a cocky grin appeared on his face.

"Fine I'll admit that I'm crazy..."

"Yes!" Naoto shouted pumping her fist in the air.

"Crazy in love with you." Shouji said with a sly smile.

"What…?" Naoto said not clearly hearing what he said. A few moments went by and Shouji let out a defeated sigh.

"Shouji?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a gift for you." Naoto said reaching into her school bag.

She pulled out a bluish purplish muffler and threw it at Shouji.

"Thank you." Shouji said putting it on.

"It's a perfect fit." Shouji said his voice a bit muffled.

"Your welcome." Naoto said her face turning a deep red.

"Hey Shouji?" Naoto called.

"Yeah?" Shouji answered pulling off the muffler.

"You know how you said that I should speak with a higher voice?" Naoto asked her face beat red looking down.

"What about it?"

"Well, I've been thinking about and I think it is a good idea." Naoto said in a much higher voice then what she usually speaks in.

"And I have something to show you." Naoto said grabbing her bag.

"But you have to promise you won't laugh." Naoto said her red face staring at Shouji.

"I promise." Shouji said flashing her that smile that she loved.

"Wait here." She told him running out of the room.

"Okay…" Shouji said mostly to himself.

She came back about five minutes later in a whole different outfit. Instead of the normal male school uniform she always wore, she was wearing the girl's school uniform. She moved in a circle letting Shouji get a whole view of it.

"So…?" she asked looking down.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Shouji said with the smile still on his face.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"I guess I was wrong."

"About what?"

"That girl clothes didn't suit me." She said and he chuckled a bit.

"Nah, you seem to not understand that you look good in everything."

"Your just being nice." She said kicking a pillow at him.

"Your just being cute."

"That makes no sense."

"I know."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I just wanted to call you cute." Shouji said and Naoto rolled her eyes.

"By the way I have something else to give you." Naoto said pulling something out of her school bag.

She tossed him a watch. He caught it and looked at it. It was a watch design for kids; he shrugged and put it on.

"It's one of the seven tools' of a detective; it's the sister of the same watch I'm wearing." Naoto explain pointing to her watch.

"I built in a tracking device that will tell where its sister watch is, but it only goes up to about 1cm." Naoto said and Shouji smiled at him.

"That means I can never sneak up on you."

"Yep."

"Phooey." Shouji said and Naoto laughed.

"You know if you like I can stay over for the night, I have the perfect alibi to tell my grandpa." Naoto admit turning red again.

"Yeah I don't mind." Shouji said giving her a smile.

"Want to watch a movie?" Shouji asked.

"That's fine with me."

"Behind you is my collection of movies." Shouji said pointing behind her.

"Okay." She said turning around and examining the items.

"You know for a guy you do have a lot of romantic comedies."

"I'm a sap for romance."

"Maybe you just have girl tendencies." Naoto teased.

"Well, I though you was guy for a long time." Shouji teased back.

"So you view me as a guy?..." Naoto asked turning around to him.

"No." Shouji reassured her and she grabbed a random movie.

"How do you know you'll like this?" Shouji asked.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm pretty sure I'm going to like it." She said putting in the DVD.

"Naoto I love you." Shouji said out of the blue skipping the previews on the DVD.

Naoto turned around and looked at him with a red face. He acted like nothing happen as he was pressing buttons on the remote for the TV and DVD player.

"I love you, too." Naoto said with a smile on her face as the movie Sixteen Candles started.

He motion for her to come over to her. She sat down next to him and he looked at her. She could feel his gaze on her so she slowly turned to look at him. As soon as her face was facing him he kissed her. Slowly and passionate every second that Shouji tongue was in her mouth was a second in heaven. Her hand unconsciously went for his and his hand's welcomed hers.

"Shouji…" Naoto mouthed

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here in your arms all night?" Naoto asked and Shouji nodded his head.

He kissed her again and his watch beeped and announced .1millimeter's.

Fin


End file.
